Of Lost Love
by Tyku
Summary: My first story in awhile. Find out why Kakashi has no love interest in the show with this little Fanfic. Full Summary inside! Enjoy! Read and Review, please!


Of Lost Love

Summary: Naruto asks Kakashi about love and Kakashi has a story for Naruto about someone he once loved. Set pre-shippuden. KakashixOC

"Hey Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked, looking up with innocent eyes. Kakashi sighed and put down his book, look at Naruto with his eye half open.  
"Yes Naruto?" He asked his student.  
"Have you ever been in love?" The young boy asked his sensei.  
"Yes, I have been in love." Kakashi answered, picking up his book and paying attention only to it.  
"Can you tell me about it, sensei?" Naruto asked. Kakashi sighed again and put his book away, this was going to be a long story.  
"I guess so. Her name was Hara Kasumi. She had long blonde hair that went all the way down to her hips when it wasn't in the ponytail she always tied it in. Her eyes were silvery-blue that always shown with light. Her face was heart-shaped and her chin shaped just right. Her lips were a rosy red that brought out the paleness of her skin even more. She was short, standing at 5 foot 2, but her body was an hour glass figure, and she was 21 when I met her. I was 23 at the time.

When I first spotted her across the restaurant we were both eating at, my heart instantly started pounding. I knew I just had to talk to her in order to get it to go back to normal. I was too shy to just walk up and talk to her. She, on the other hand, was not shy at all and walked straight up to me and said hello. She knew my name even before I said it. I had to ask for hers. With a voice that sounded like a million bells in perfect harmony, she replied 'Kasumi, Hara Kasumi.'

It turns out we were assigned a mission together by the Third Hokage the very next day. It was a simple mission to escort a farmer back to the Land of Tea. Everything went fine on the mission and we go to know each other more and more. I was starting to like her and I couldn't tell if she liked me back. She didn't talk too much about herself and only seemed to want to know about me. I wanted to know everything I possibly could about her.

One day, we were walking in the park together, it had been her suggestion, and she tripped on a branch that had fallen. Ninja notice when a tree branch has fallen, so I asked her why she didn't see it. She told me it was because she had been distracted by my beautiful eye. She told me that she really loved my eye and wanted to see what my face would look like because with a beautiful eye like mine, I had to have a handsome face. I helped her eye and wrapped one arm around her waist before pulling her to me, removing my mask, and kissing her softly. She returned the kiss, to my surprise and helped me pull my mask up before the kiss was over.

She told me that she had fallen in love with me even for knowing me only a month. I thought about it and knew that I was also in love. We started dating and were together for two years. She left on a mission one day and when the announcement arrived that she was coming home, I bought a ring because I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her. Would you like to go and meet her before I finish my story?" Kakashi asked, stopping the story for now. Naruto's eyes lit up.  
"Sure! That'd be awesome, Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto replied with excitement. Kakashi smiled and got up from his seat, Naruto following suit. They walked through the village to the graveyard and Naruto started to look confused. The pair stopped in front of a grave and Kakashi turned to Naruto and continued his story.  
"I went to the front gates an hour before she was scheduled to arrive. I couldn't help but be impatient. I wanted her to be my wife and to share my life with her. When she finally arrived, after what seemed like forever, her eyes were glassy and no light in them remained, her lips were blue instead of red, and her skin was cold and even paler than ever. She was dead. My heart sank and I cried in front of the people who had brought her body back." Kakashi knelt down in front of the grave and reached out to touch the stone.  
"I'm so sorry Kakashi-sensei..." Naruto told him apologetically.  
"Don't be sorry. It's the risk Ninja take every day." He replied sullenly. Naruto looked down at the grave and saw a black box lying in front of it, seemingly untouched by the weather. As he looked closer, he noticed the box was the perfect size to fit a ring.  
"You still got to give her the ring." Naruto told him, grinning slightly.  
"That's right, Naruto. She still got her ring." Kakashi said, smiling a little.  
_The End_

A/N: So tell me what you thought? Kakashi has lost so much in his life and has never been seen with a girl all throughout the series. I thought there should be a reason why, and this is what I came up with. It's sad and heart-felt. I almost cried while writing it. Review and tell me what you think, please!


End file.
